Special Company
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Short, sweet one chapter story about Mark and Izzie


A one chapter story about Izzie and Mark. Please Read&Review!

'Dr. Stevens' Mark Sloan said as he approached the group of women.

Izzie looked up at him. 'Dr. Sloan' she replied, turning her attention back to the nurses.

'Can I talk to you for a moment?' he asked. Izzie turned to look at him. 'Sure.' She replied and waited for him to start talking.

Mark looked at the group of women and felt a little uneasy as they were all staring at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Izzie eyed him curiously, noticing his uneasiness.

'I uhm …' he started, 'I need to get some test results from the lab first, could you meet me in my office in 15 minutes.'

Izzie narrowed her eyes, _'Something's up with him, come on, Mark Sloan getting his own test results!'_ she thought to herself. 'Okay, I'll meet you in 15 minutes.' She simply replied and turned her attention once again to the nurses who were still staring at him.

He quickly turned around and practically ran towards the stairs. Izzie laughed in herself, the whole time they had been friends she had never seen him so uneasy in the presence of women.

She didn't exactly know when they had become friends, probably between all those drinks at Joe's when he was pining over Erica Hahn and she was pining over George, but she did know that Mark wasn't a bad guy. He had made some mistakes during his life, but so had she. And he didn't annoy her as much anymore, well at least when he wasn't hitting on her. He had tried in the beginning, but she had told him straight away that the only thing they could ever be were friends. And even though it was her that said it, she thought he couldn't do it. But he had surprised her and never hit on her again.

They had become quite good friends but decided to keep it quiet at work so there weren't any questions and there wouldn't be any gossip.

So, 15 minutes later Izzie walked into his office. He was sitting at his desk staring at some file not even noticing her.

'Dr. Sloan?' Izzie asked, standing in front of his desk. His head shot up when he heard her voice. 'God Izzie, you scared me!' He said, his voice a little harsher than he had meant. Izzie narrowed her eyes at him. 'Well sorry Mark, but you didn't answer when I knocked!' she said angrily. He looked at her and stood up to walk to the front of his desk. 'I'm sorry.' He said as moved to close the door. 'What was that?' she asked. 'What was what?' he asked, confused with her question. 'Did you just apologize?' she asked him, a smile playing at her lips. He narrowed his eyes at her, ready to say something, but he kept quiet and just shrugged his shoulders.

Before she could say something else she saw him pulling his scrub top over his head. 'What are you doing?' she asked as she motioned towards him with her hands. 'Relax Iz, I just asked you to come in here to help me! I need a consult.'

Izzie's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned slightly red. 'Oh, okay, I'm …'

'It's okay, no need to apologize!' he said smiling at her.

Izzie, embarrassed, smiled back at him and let her eyes travel over his upper body. '_He looks good.'_ she thought to herself_. 'He has a really nice toned body, nice abs, nice …'_ her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. 'Like what you see?' he asked her grinning. She laughed out loud, embarrassed that she was caught. Deciding to change the subject she said, 'Okay, so you need a consult. What for?'

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. 'I have a really nasty scratch on my back. It's rather big so I was wondering if you could take a look at it?' he said quietly.

'Sure, turn around.' she instructed him as he stood in front of her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and couldn't help herself as she gently stroked his shoulder with her other hand as she moved it towards the middle of his back where the scratch was.

Marks senses were on alert as he felt her hand stroking his shoulder. He had to bite his tongue to keep from making a remark.

'Oh It's really nasty. Do I even want to know how you got this?' she asked, laughter evident in her voice.

He quickly stepped away and turned to face her. 'I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!' Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. 'This woman was smiling at me, and I just smiled back. Apparently her husband wasn't too happy with that and started a fight with me! I fell on some glass that was on the floor.'

She rolled her eyes and had to laugh really hard at his reply. 'It's not funny!' he scolded, but started laughing himself.

'Let me get something to clean it, cause if you don't you'll get an infection.'

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled on it. Because of the unexpected pulling she fell forward, her hands on his chest.

She couldn't help but notice how hard his chest was. She gently moved her fingers and felt his muscles flex under her gentle touch. When she looked up she found him staring right back at her. 'I haven't hit on a woman for months!' He quietly said. She could feel the tension building so she quickly pushed him away and straightened herself. 'I'll go get that anti-sceptic.' She said as she quickly made her escape. When she reached the door she heard him say, 'Don't tell anyone about this!'

She turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile. 'I mean it Stevens!' she heard as she was already in the hall.

When she walked back into his office a few minutes later he was standing with his back towards the door. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him for a few seconds. She quickly shook her head and walked towards him.

'I'm back.' She announced. He turned towards her. 'Oh I ran into nurse Olivia.' She said as she put everything on his desk. She looked up at him and noticed that he narrowed his eyes at her. She sweetly smiled at him. 'Please tell me you didn't tell her?' he asked, almost begging her. 'Of course not!' she laughed. He sighed, 'Thank you!'

She stepped behind him and started cleaning his wound. 'Why didn't you ask Derek to take care of this?' she asked while cleaning the cut. She also noticed a bruise. 'Are you kidding me? He would never let me live this one down!' she laughed at that. He was right. 'Besides he's a man.' At this remark she pushed on his bruise. 'Auw, watch it!' he yelled and turned his head to look at her. 'Oh I'm sorry, my bad!' she replied and smiled at him. 'Well since we're friends and I trust you I thought I could ask for you're help.' he said. 'Oh, okay.' She said while finishing. He quickly turned around and looked at her. 'I can trust you right?' he asked a little uncertain. 'Yeah, don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. And you should know by now that you can trust me!'

Suddenly the room was filled with silence. 'Uhm I better go.' Izzie said, when the silence became too much. 'Oh okay.' He said, disappointment in his voice. 'Can I buy you dinner?' he asked her all of a sudden. 'You know, to thank you?' he clarified.

Without really thinking about it she accepted. 'Sure. It's the least you can do to keep me quiet!' she joked.

'Okay, I'll meet you at Joe's after work.' he said before putting his scrub top back on. Izzie gave a small nod and a smile before leaving his office.

Mark walked into Joe's. After work, he had gone to the hotel to get a shower and to change clothes. He hoped he wasn't late, cause it took him a little longer than usual. For some reason he wanted to look good, even though he reminded himself that this wasn't a date, it was just dinner between two friends.

As he walked over to the bar he noticed that Izzie wasn't there yet so he decided to get a drink. He sat down and ordered a beer.

'Good evening Dr. Sloan.' He heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned to look at a drunk Erica Hahn. 'Dr. Hahn.' He said, and then turned back facing the bar. 'This seat taken?' she asked and before he could say anything she sat down.

A few months earlier, he wouldn't have minded this attention from Erica Hahn. He had made her clear he wanted something more, but she didn't want it because they had to work together. Now she was actually annoying him.

'Would you like to go to dinner with me?' she suddenly asked, surprising him. 'Dr. Hahn,' he started. 'Please call me Erica.' She told him, putting her hand on his arm. 'Dr. Hahn,' he started again and pulled his arm away from her, 'A few months ago you told me we couldn't be more because we work together and I accepted that. Now you want to go to dinner with me?' he questioned her. She smiled and nodded her head. 'Well I'm sorry, but I've already got a date tonight.' As on cue the bell above the door signalled that Izzie had walked in. He quickly drank the rest of his beer and got of the chair. 'Night Dr. Hahn.' he said before he walked towards Izzie.

When Izzie walked in she had noticed him talking to Dr. Hahn. She knew that he had wanted something more with her, but that Dr. Hahn had refused to go out with him. Now when she saw him talking to her she was confused to see the annoyed look on his face.

He was coming her way and she smiled at him, but her face took on a look of surprise when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 'Let's get out of here.' He said. She could only nod as he guided her outside.

'What was that about?' she asked as they walked to his car. 'Nothing.' He replied before he got in on the driver's side. 'Oh okay.' 'What?' he asked when he noticed she kept looking at him. 'Nothing.' She mimicked his earlier reply. When she kept looking at him he narrowed his eyes at her. 'What?' he asked again. 'I understand if you'd rather go out with her, instead of me.' Izzie said and then looked back in front of her as he took off. 'Why would you say that?' 'Well I know about your feelings for her, so …' before she could finish he quickly interrupted her. 'According to what people say, I don't have any feelings!' he said. 'Everyone has feelings' she replied, 'Some people just have a problem showing them! And besides you told me yourself you had genuine feelings for her!' His eyes got wide. He thought she was to drunk to never remember that conversation. 'It's okay, you know!' she stated. 'I don't have any feelings for her.' He repeated his earlier statement, but then whispered 'Not anymore.' Before she realized what she was doing she put her hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. He looked at her and smirked. 'I just move on to the next one, right?' He winked. Izzie pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes at him.

'So what about you Izzie Stevens?' he asked. 'What about me?' she asked. 'Is there anyone new in your life?'

'No, no one new. Besides, where would I meet someone new when all I do is work and hang out with you or the rest of my friends?' She replied and looked out the side window. She thought about George.

George had been special, well he still was, he was still her best friend. They had agreed it wasn't their time so they broke it off. She did love him and he loved her, but the timing just wasn't right. Maybe if they had gotten together before he married Callie it could've worked out. But now it didn't. She didn't regret trying it though and she was very grateful that they were still friends even when he was getting closer with Lexie.

'You still pining over O'Malley?' he asked. 'I thought we were past that!' She turned towards him. 'Can we please not talk about it?' she quietly asked. He looked intently at her, seeing the hurt look in her eyes and nodded his head. 'Okay.' 'Thanks.' She whispered and went back to looking out of the window on her right.

After a moment of silence she asked him, 'So, where are we going?' He quickly glanced at her. 'I don't know actually, I never go out much. Do you know a good restaurant around here?'

A smile appeared on her face. 'I do actually. You like Italian?' He nodded. 'Okay, take the next exit.' She instructed him.

When they walked into the little Italian restaurant an old man greeted them. 'Madre mia,' he yelled as he walked up to Izzie and hugged her. 'It's Izzie Stevens.' he said with a heavy Italian accent. Izzie hugged him back. 'Hi Antonio.' 'My God, look at you!' he said as he pulled away. 'You're even more beautiful than I can remember!' he complimented. 'Oh please.' Izzie said as she rolled her eyes and blushed at the compliment. Before she knew what was happening, Izzie was pulled into another hug, this time by the owner's wife. 'Izzie Stevens!' she yelled, with an equally heavy accent as her husband. Izzie hugged the woman and then pulled away. 'Hi Maria.' She said. 'Look at you!' the old woman said. 'You look beautiful.' Izzie blushed and rolled her eyes again.

Mark was standing to the side, enjoying what he was seeing. Izzie looked at him and smiled and he just smiled back at her. The older woman looked from Izzie to Mark and back to Izzie. 'So is this the famous surgeon you always said you were going to marry?' she asked Izzie. This statement made Mark laugh out loud and Izzie blush furiously while she shook her head. 'No Maria. This is Mark Sloan. He is a surgeon but he's just a friend.' she replied. The woman turned to Mark and he politely shook her hand. Maria turned to Izzie and said with a wink 'He's good looking!' Izzie rolled her eyes. _'Great'_ she thought, _'as if his ego can't get any bigger!'_

But to her surprise he didn't say a word, he just gave the older lady a friendly smile.

The older man made his way over to them. 'When you guys are ready! Your table is waiting.'

Mark gestured for Izzie to go first and then followed her over to a dark corner of the restaurant. As Antonio walked away Mark pulled out Izzie's chair and waited for her to sit down, then he sat down himself. Izzie was a little surprised by his manners but smiled at him when he took the menu.

'Well this is cosy.' He said as he gestured the restaurant with his hand. Izzie smiled at him. 'I've forgotten how nice it was here. Haven't been here in a while!' she said as she quickly scanned the menu but already knew what she was going to order. 'So I've noticed.' He replied smiling and looked up. 'How come?'

She put her menu down and sighed. 'Life just got in the way I guess!' She looked at him. 'So you ready to order?'

When he parked in front of the house she noticed the lights were out. Her friends were either still at the hospital or already asleep. She hadn't noticed he had gotten out of the car when suddenly the door opened and Mark held out his hand to help her out. She gladly accepted it as she struggled to get out of the car. She wobbled lightly on her feet and Mark steadied her. 'Easy there Iz.' He said and helped her towards the door. She groaned quietly. 'I shouldn't have drank that last glass of wine.' Mark laughed. 'I told you, but you wouldn't listen!'

She swatted his arm. 'Well you should have stopped me!' she complained and searched her purse for her keys. When she finally found them she struggled to open the door. Mark stilled her hands and took the keys from her. She started to protest but fell silent when the door opened.

'Do you want to come in?' Izzie asked suddenly. He looked at her, not sure if he should accept the invitation. He knew she had drunk too much and obviously wasn't thinking clear.

'I think I should go home.' he said and started to back away. She followed, wobbled and fell into him. He quickly caught her and held her close with his arms around her waist. Izzie put her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. Mark just stood there, not knowing what he should do. She looked up at him and leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. 'You sure?' she whispered. He just nodded his head, quickly losing all of his willpower to not lean in and kiss her.

Before he knew what was happening he felt her lips on his. It took all of his strength to gently push her away. When he noticed the hurt expression on her face he said, 'I don't want to take advantage of you!'

Now her expression turned to one of surprise. 'What if I want you to take advantage?' she asked seductively. He shook his head. 'You don't want that and you'd kick my ass if I took advantage of you, so, sorry Iz, it's not going to happen!'

She stood up straight and sighed. 'Okay.' She finally said and turned around. Before she was able to walk back towards the door he pulled her back towards him and hugged her. She quickly hugged him back and heard him say, 'I had fun tonight Iz! Thanks for having dinner with me.' She just nodded her head, still holding herself close to his chest. He gently pulled away and then leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Before she could react the kiss was over and he stepped away from her!

'Goodnight Iz' he said as he walked backwards towards his car, only turning when he reached it. She saw him get in the car and waved before she walked into the house. He watched her go in, started the car and took off.

As she heard him pull away she slid down against the front door resting her head against it. She quickly took her cell phone out of her purse and text messaged him.

When he heard his phone indicate he had a message he quickly took it and read, 'Thank you!'

The End


End file.
